


Steter Drabble

by FlyAwayMeow (rjaejoo)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bittersweet, Child Stiles, Drabble, M/M, Non-Sexual, Werewolf Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjaejoo/pseuds/FlyAwayMeow
Summary: This has been sitting in a folder for months. Might as well post it. Maybe someday I'll have some inspiration to expand it into a full fledged story. Then again, maybe not.





	

* * *

 

 

Here is this kid, all knobby knees and sharp edges, flailing arms and a mind racing a mile a minute staring solemnly up into Peter's face vowing that he's going to save the older wolf. And Peter feels likes he's been punched in the heart. The wolf wants to bundle up this little kid and never let him go, yet at the same time he wants to shove him back to wherever he came from, because this, this little knight in an Avengers tee isn't his Stiles, no matter what Denton says. His Stiles is sarcastic wit and flaming Molotov cocktails. Fierce loyalty and brutal defense. He'd just as soon save Peter as put him 6 feet in the ground. That is what Peter knows and loves. This little creature before him, Peter doesn’t know what to do with and he's not sure he wants anything to do with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in a folder for months. Might as well post it. Maybe someday I'll have some inspiration to expand it into a full fledged story. Then again, maybe not.


End file.
